


eyes shut (it's you i'm thinking of)

by cresselia



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia/pseuds/cresselia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy cancels the date, and Amy finally makes her way to the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes shut (it's you i'm thinking of)

In another reality, Teddy cancels the date.

 

Amy is already at the restaurant, hair curled and fidgeting in a form-fitting-but-tasteful dress, waiting for his arrival when she gets the call. There's a case that's just popped up, his boss is demanding he handle it, and maybe they can reschedule for next weekend? Amy nods vigorously and agrees, knowing deep down that there probably won't be a next week.

 

In fact, this time next week she'll probably be curled up on her couch in the middle of a 'Scandal' marathon on Netflix. Which isn't exactly a bad plan, but she would much rather be engaging in an adult romantic life and becoming that much closer to completing her ten year plan. But, you know, whatever. It's not a big deal.

 

She's about to head home for the night and take off her heels before she remembers that the team is still out at a bar together. Getting drunk with co-workers turned friends sounds much more appealing than moping for the night and probably passing out on her couch.

 

The restaurant hostess shoots her a dirty look as she pulls out her phone and leaves the building. Finding Jake's number is easy – speed dial number three (number one is her parents' house phone and two is the precinct).

 

He picks up almost immediately.

 

“Santiago!”

 

His enthusiasm feels contagious.

 

“Hey! Are you guys all still out?”

 

“Yeah – wait, are you already done with dinner? Did you ditch him?” She can practically imagine the smug look on his face.

 

“Um, he actually ditched me.”

 

There's a pause on the other line, and it's not like Amy said it to  _make_  Jake feel like an ass, but if she did, she has no complaints. When he doesn't speak for a while, she grows concerned.

 

“Are you still there?”

 

“What? Yeah. Sorry. I'll text you the address of the bar.”

 

“Cool. See you soon.”

 

She ends the call and slips her jacket back on over her shoulders. For good measure, she sticks her tongue out at the hostess through the window before marching away.

 

–

 

The first person she spots at the bar is Holt, and she flushes when he compliments her on her appearance. Okay, he just says she looks nice, albeit out of place for the setting, but she knows what he meant. They have a special connection, remember?

 

Rosa is sipping her drink in the corner, a sour expression on her face that warns Amy not to come any closer. She'll probably find out eventually, anyway. As much as Rosa would like to pretend she's a lone wolf, Amy knows better.

 

Gina seems, surprisingly, like the safest drinking buddy for the moment until Boyle slides up to her with a knowing smile on his face. She's not sure what it's about, but it kind of makes her want to punch him.

 

“Amy! Did you bring Teddy with you? Was the date fun? What did you guys order? It can't have been exceptional quality if you're already here--”

 

“We had to reschedule,” she replies quickly, eager to escape Boyle and his weird Meryl Streep-esque voice.

 

“That's a shame – listen, I'm going to go check up on Vivian. Will you watch my drink? It's over at the table with Jake.” He points to a booth where Jake is sitting, scrolling through his phone. Almost as if he can feel her staring, he looks up and gives her a polite wave. She returns it with a smile.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

It occurs to her that, yeah, Jake could probably just watch Boyle's drink, but she's had a long night and might possibly be craving the fun kind of time that only Jake Peralta and his particular brand of humor can provide. Sue her.

 

He actually looks pleased to see her, all raised eyebrows and wide grins when she slides into the seat across from him. It rubs off on her almost immediately, and she can feel a smile forming on her face to mirror his own.

 

“Boyle has entrusted me with keeping his drink safe.”

 

“Not a bad idea. There was about a ninety percent chance I would have done something to it while he was gone.”

 

It's the kind of comment that would normally make her roll her eyes, but she's just so done with the night. She's walked around the city in heels, dressed up for nothing, and was catcalled at by multiple men with suspicious beards. Amy Santiago is past the point of pretending that she's too mature to laugh at her partner's stupid jokes.

 

He looks surprised at her giggling, but in the best way possible. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward and folded his hands on the table. “So, tell it to me straight. How long did you wait for him at the restaurant?”

 

Of course, she should have known that it would only be a matter of time until she became the subject of his teasing. It never took too long.

 

She answers him anyway. “Twenty minutes. The hostess kept trying to kick me out.”

 

Jake's eyes widen as he leans back and forms an 'o' shape with his mouth. “Wow. What a douche.”

 

It shouldn't make her smile. Teddy is a nice guy, after all, and it wasn't really his fault. But maybe he could have called her sooner. “We rescheduled for next weekend, but I don't think it's going to happen.”

 

Jake quirks an eyebrow in her direction.

 

“You know, he lives so far away and everything. Distance made it fizzle before too, so whatever. There are other guys out there.”

 

Then he's looking at her strangely with a kind of intensity that makes her want to squirm under his gaze. He blinks out of it after a minute and leans forward again conspiratorially.

 

“So, the captain got addicted to Kwazy Cupcakes today.”

 

“The phone game?” she asks incredulously.

 

“He says the 'w' and everything. So, here's the drinking game. Every time he glances at his phone, we take a drink. If he doesn't look up for at least one minute, we finish the rest of the drink.”

 

She's never been able to resist a challenge.

 

“You're on.”

 

–

 

As it turns out, Holt really had beaten his addiction, and the entire game proved to be a complete bust. They take turns over arguing over if they have to drink when he's just checking for the time or texting and decide to eventually just give up.

 

It's weird because she's  _actually_  having fun with him. Sitting in the booth and drinking with Jake feels suspiciously like the fake date on top of the roof. It's comfortable and familiar and enjoyable. And neither of them are even drunk.

 

At some point people start saying goodbye to them, and they don't even realize they're the last of their group at the bar until Amy attempts to deliver Boyle's drink back to him.

 

“So, everyone left already,” she says, returning to the booth.

 

Jake looks around with raised eyebrows. “Oh. Well, shit.”

 

“Maybe we should get going too,” she suggests, grabbing her jacket from her seat. He looks almost disappointed for a second before bouncing back and pulling out his wallet.

 

“Drinks are on me.”

 

“Jake...”

 

“What? It's not like we got wasted or anything. I can afford to treat my partner to an enjoyable evening if I want to. You're not my mom. Don't tell me how to spend my money. Et cetera, et cetera. You get the idea here, Santiago.”

 

She sighs reluctantly and grabs his jacket as well as he walks over to pay the bartender. When he returns she hands it to him, and they start heading towards the exit in companionable silence.

 

As they leave the bar, several men whistle at Amy until she flashes her badge at them and Jake howls in laughter. She turns to face him once they're alone outside.

 

“So, see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Amy turns to hail a cab, pausing at the last second. The words start tumbling out her mouth before she can stop them. “Hey, will you take me home? You don't have to or anything, but I forgot my gun, and guys are being especially creepy tonight, so--”

 

She regrets speaking almost immediately.

 

Jake wiggles his eyebrows at her and smirks. “Santiago, if you wanted to get me over to your apartment, all you had to do was ask.”

 

“Ugh, shut up. Nevermind.”

 

“Oh, no, no, no. It's too late now. I can't let my partner travel alone looking like this. I would never be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you.”

 

She scoffs and hails a cab, shutting the door behind her before he can get in. He shoots her a look, and the cab driver just looks so unamused that she guiltily opens the door and lets him in. Jake pokes and prods her the entire ride, trying to get a reaction out of her. She never relents.

 

“You don't have to come up if you don't want to. It's only a short walk,” she offers as they arrive at the end of her street.

 

He shakes his head. “No, it's fine. I can just take a train home from here, and it'll be cheaper anyway.”

 

Secretly, she's glad that he makes this decision and makes a big show out of paying for the cab since he paid at the bar. His ego seems wounded, but she bets his wallet is sighing in relief.

 

He walks her up to her apartment and they stop outside of her front door.

 

“So, it was a good night,” she says, a perma-smile plastered onto her face.

 

“Yeah, I'm glad you decided to show up. And sorry that Teddy ditched you, I guess.” She thinks she hears him mutter “boobs, fart” under his breath but chooses to ignore it. Weirdo.

 

For the second time that night, she starts speaking without thinking, and it makes her want to punch herself in the face.

 

“You know, this was almost like a date.”

 

Jake's eyes widen the slightest bit, and it looks like he's going to choke. When he regains his composure, he clears his throat. “Yeah?”

 

“Mhmm. Tactical training was like a show, we had drinks, and I guess whatever you were doing when that Kanye West song came on in the cab counted as dancing.”

 

“That's mean – I'm an  _awesome_  dancer.”

 

She snorts. “Okay, pineapples.”

 

She's used to him scowling or groaning at the nickname, but this time he only looks strangely fond of her. It makes her stomach feel fluttery and nervous and excited in a way it hasn't since she was twenty one and still fawning over her college boyfriend.

 

She knows this feeling.

 

Shit.

 

“You know,” Jake begins, “if this was actually a date, it would have a different ending.”

 

They're treading on thin ice now.

 

“I'm not going to sleep with you, Peralta,” she says, expression almost comically stern. She's teasing him now, and they both know it.

 

“Well, duh. Not yet.”

 

“Not  _yet_?”

 

He grins proudly. “You, Amy Santiago, are worth the three date rule.”

 

She's not entirely sure if he's trying to be sweet or his usual sarcastic self, but she snorts with laughter either way. Her balance falters, and she stumbles a little bit forward, and Jake catches her easily. They're both laughing, her face buried against his chest.

 

“Hey Amy?”

 

He's warm and comfortable, and she doesn't want to pull away to answer.

 

“ _Is_  this a date?”

 

Oh.

 

She pulls her face away from him and looks up, trying to read his expression. If he were anyone else, she would think he looked vulnerable or nervous. But this is Jake, and it would be equally ridiculous and presumptuous to assume he could get worked up over her.

 

“I don't know,” she answers honestly. “It was supposed to be a date with Teddy.”

 

A crinkle forms in his brow and a frown tugs at his lips. “Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do you like Teddy?”

 

She hadn't expected to need a reason.

 

“He's nice. Friendly. Mature. Interested in me. Not a weirdo.”

 

“Do you like him?”

 

She shoots him a questioning look. “I guess so. Maybe I could've. I probably won't ever know now.”

 

“Good.”

 

Before she can even get a question out, his grip on her waist tightens enough to pull her closer to him. He leans down and presses his lips against hers, and it feels electric. One of her hands cups his cheek instinctively, the other circling the back of his neck. The kiss is gently intimate and nearly romantic.

 

When he pulls away for breath, they're both staring at each other, wide eyed, like they've never seen the other before.

 

“Boyle was right.”

 

“ _Why_  are you thinking about Boyle right now?”

 

“He's been trying to tell me... Uh, that he thinks I like you.”

 

She feels the smile pulling at her lips before she even realizes it. “That's why he left his drink.”

 

“... Did we get outsmarted by Boyle?”

 

Amy can't help but laugh and nod. She moves to take a step backwards, but Jake's grip on her waist prevents it. He looks like a child whose favorite toy is being taken away, and it's reluctantly adorable to her.

 

“We have work tomorrow.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, it's only date number two.”

 

“That rule only counts when I'm  _trying_  to woo you. I've already got you now – you're stuck with me.”

 

“To be fair, I never said I liked you.” The smirk drops off his face in an instant, and maybe she realizes now why he likes teasing her all of the time. “But I do, to be clear.”

He shakes his head at her, and she slips out of his arms, grinning. Before she pulls her keys out of her bag, she leans up to plant a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

 

“See you tomorrow morning, Peralta.”

 

His eyes are full of affection as he looks over at her, slinking into her doily decked out apartment. “Only if I'm lucky!”

 

It makes her heart flutter, and yeah, maybe she's especially eager to get to know this new Jake Peralta: co-worker, partner, reluctant friend, and potential boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was "Teddy cancels the date at the last moment and Amy bumps into Jake on her way home!" i maybe derailed a little, but i'm pretty into the way it turned out for the most part.


End file.
